moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Heroes are ''Hero'' marksmen and skirmishers. They correspond roughly to ''Villain'' Bounty Hunters. Overview The Hero is a very fast class that is primarily used as the Sniper of the Rebel faction. They can use the Dash ability (Special 2) to avoid enemy attacks and switch cover rapidly however it suffers from the lowest health of the single life classes and can be easily be killed by the heavier classes if not played well. Weapons & Abilities DL-44 Pistol The basic blaster pistol. This is the sidearm of nearly every gunner class in the game. Pistol accuracy is unaffected by movement - the shot will always go where the crosshairs indicate. * Level 1: Pistol does 26 points of basic damage, and there is no alternate fire mode available. * Level 2: Player can now charge the pistol by holding secondary fire. It takes about 4 seconds to fully charge, with gradually increasing damage up to that point. Charged secondary shots automatically release after a set period of time. * Level 3: Now the pistol always shoots the same bullets as if they were fully charged Level 2 shots, albeit for a considerably larger ammo drain. Ammo * Level 1: 160 * Level 2: 240 * Level 3: 320 E-11 Blaster Rifle The E-11 Blaster Rifle is a versatile weapon used by the Soldier, Commander, Hero and Bounty Hunter classes in Open Mode. The E-11 primary shot does slightly more damage and drains more force power from a Force user than the secondary fire. The rapid fire mode (levels 2 and up) can be a force to be reckoned with in the hands of an experienced shooter. * Level 1: Normal weapon mode only. No secondary functions are allowed. The blaster does 26 points base damage with a slow rate of fire. * Level 2: There is now a faster fire mode available by using secondary fire. This fire mode has worse accuracy than the primary fire and does slightly less damage. Secondary fire consumes ammo much more quickly. * Level 3: Secondary fire mode now has the same accuracy and ammo consumption as the primary. The weapon also has a bigger clip. Ammo * Level 1: 240 * Level 2: 360 * Level 3: 480 KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle Unlike any other weapon in Movie Battles II the Projectile Rifle shoots a real bullet. The Clip contains only 1 shot. The projectile rifle is one of the four sniper rifle-class weapons in MB2, and is considered to be the most immediately powerful of them all. The KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle was a slugthrower used during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. The Clawdite assassin Zam Wesell was known to carry a KiSteer 1284. * Level 1: Projectile rifle does a basic 150 points of damage. Two levels of zoom are allowed (3x and 10x). Ammo * Level 1: 8 * Level 2: 16 * Level 3: 25 Fragmentation Grenades The fragmentation grenade is a small, cheap grenade available to the Soldier, Commander, Hero, and Wookiee classes. It possesses two types of explosive functions: a powerful explosion, that produces knockdown and significant damage, and a smaller, less damaging explosion which will cause force drain and knockdown. * Level 1: The Hero receives one frag grenade. Quick throw can now be purchased. * Level 2: The Hero receives two frag grenades. * Level 3: The Hero receives three frag grenades. Dodge Heroes and Commanders have the uncanny ability to dodge weapons fire in an almost Jedi-like fashion. Depending on the level purchased, the user can avoid weapons fire that would otherwise have hit him. * Level 1: The Hero is able to dodge shots while standing still or crouching. * Level 2: The Hero is able to dodge shots while standing still, crouching or walking. * Level 3: The Hero is able to dodge shots at all times except when knocked over. Heal Heroes are incredibly resilient, to the point where they are able to recover from wounds while still on the battlefield. * Level 1: Heals the hero slowly with the thresholds of 25, 50, 75 and 100hp. * Level 2: Heals the hero slightly faster with the same thresholds at Level 1. * Level 3: Heals the hero fast with the thresholds of 33, 66 and 100hp. Quick Throw Quick throw enables a Hero to quickly prime and release any grenades. * Level 1: The Hero can throw primary fire frag grenades with Special 1. * Level 2: The Hero can throw secondary fire frag grenades with Special 2. Other Buyable Items Armor Armor is a universal buyable ability for all classes except the Super Battle Droid, Droideka, Wookiee, Jedi, and Sith. One armor point protects against damage better than one health point. * Level 1: 30 Armor * Level 2: 45 Armor * Level 3: 60 Armor Ammo Ammunition or Ammo represents in Movie Battles the amount of presently available energy to fire a blaster weapon (e.g. E-11 Blaster Rifle) or bolts to fire the Projectile Rifle. * Level 1: The Hero has some ammo. * Level 2: The Hero has more ammo. * Level 3: The Hero has much ammo. Class Specials Special 1 - Primary Quick Throw As described above, enabled the use of the primary quick throw ability (if purchased) by the Hero. Special 2 - Secondary Quick Throw As described above, enabled the use of the secondary quick throw ability (if purchased) by the Hero. Category:Classes Category:Hero Classes